Dimensions of Power
by supersaiyangoku065768
Summary: Imagine if worlds came together due to a dbz beam struggle. What if this made heroes meet up? What if this made the villains team up as well? What if this led to the resurrection of one of the fiercest villains ever? What if this led to an all out war of immeasurable power? All of these questions will be answered in this fic.
1. Zapped

**Disclaimer: I don't any of these shows cuz if I did, I'd be set for life!**

* * *

**Dimensions of Power**

**Chapter 1: Zap!**

In Norrisville...

Randy's P.O.V

"I AM IN THE ZONE!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air.

"How come?" asked Howard.

"Well..."

{Flashback}

**Monday**

"Ninja slice!" I yelled, slicing through the head of a giant robo-ape.

**Tuesday**

"Ninja hot ball!" I cried, blasting a robo-snake.

**Wednesday**

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!" I yelled, engulfing a robot in flames.

**Thursday**

"Ninja Air Fist!" I said as I knocked out a robo-wolf.

{End flashback}

"That is why I am in the zone!" I exclaimed. Howard just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Cunningham, just pay attention to the game!" said Howard.

Randy just smiled at his friend's usual bluntness. Honestly, even though he was 'in the zone' he couldn't help but enjoy the peace of not having to deal with McFist, Viceroy, and the Sorceror and just stay there with Howard playing their favorite video game, Grave Puncher.

"I am that's why I...WON!" I said. I looked over to see Howard's jaw almost literally dropping to the ground, making me wish I had a camera.

"How did you win, never win!" Howard said. "Howard, my good friend, it is because...I am in the zone! And it just so helps that I am the brucest guy alive."

I grinned, patting Howard on the back. "Howard, my good friend, it is because...I am in the zone! And it just so helps that I am the brucest guy alive."

Howard just pushed my hand away, grumbled to himself about 'annoying ninjas', and walked into the kitchen, while I grabbed the remote and flipped through channels for something fun to watch. I ended up sticking with Tom and Jerry cause that show is the cheese! Anyways, Howard came back with a party size bag of potato chips, a six-pack of Sprite, and...four bags of

Anyways, Howard came back with a party size bag of potato chips, a six-pack of Sprite, and...four bags of _McFizzles_. Ugh. What? Can you blame me for not liking McFizzles after having to fight those _shnasty _zombies? Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I shouted, digging into the chips while watching some classic Tom and Jerry.

"I totally agree with you. I mean, besides the whole you winning the Grave Punchers came thing," complained Howard, pouting as he popped up a can of Sprite. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics.

"Would you just let it go?" Howard made a big show of 'thinking about it' with chin rubbing and all before finally replying, "I guess I can do that...for now. Anyway, are you gonna see the Grave Puncher movie tomorrow?"

At this, my mood darkened. "I'm not sure but I guess it depends on my parents but I might have to sneak out. What about you Howard, you gonna see it?" I asked. Howard's scowl said it all.

"Well that's totally wonk, what's probably going be the biggest movie of the year is gonna be missed by it's two biggest fans. WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!" Howard yelled, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Yeah, it is totally wonk, and...are you crying?"

Howard was probably about to say something when I heard giggling coming from upstairs.

"Hey Howard, is someone else here?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Heidi let Theresa come over today so they could talk about...whatever girls talk about," replied Howard, nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's..."

I trailed off in favor of looking at something slowly forming behind Howard. I realized it was a black, swirling portal that was somehow glowing and growing in size.

"What the juice!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, Howard and I were sucked into the void.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amity Park...

Danny's P.O.V

"So Little Badger what will you choose me or the city!" yelled Vlad.

Did anyone ever tell you how annoying it is to be a half ghost superhero who has to fight a crazed up fruit loop of a vampiric ghost? Oh, didn't think so.

Well, if you're wondering what the heck is going on, then I'll tell you. I had managed to outsmart Vlad, _again_, and beat him up so he took the most cliche, overused, villain move in all of history! He proposed a deal: I become his apprentice and he'd turn off the bomb that was about to destroy Amity or I reject the offer and the bomb explodes, injuring, maiming and possibly killing many, many people. Talk about no pressure. The sad part is that even if I do stop this there will

The sad part is that even if I do stop this there will _still_ be people saying I'm a villain about to show 'my true colors'...

"...Seriously this is the best you've got?" I asked, raising a brow.

"I'm not kidding, young Daniel! I'll blow this sky high!"

"Yeah, sure. Speaking of Sky High, I seriously need to finish watching that movie, so I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you put the bomb in my mom and pops' room?" I didn't even wait for a response when I made a duplicate of myself and sent it to my house to stop the bomb. "Now to take care of you..." I charged a blast in my hand before releasing it and letting it hit Vlad dead on knocking him out of his ghost form. "Aw man, now I got to heal him before the press claims I beat him up. God knows I don't need any more bad publicity." With that, I carried Vlad of bridal style and flew to my house.

"Now to take care of you..." I charged a blast in my hand before releasing it and letting it hit Vlad dead on, knocking him out of his ghost form.

"Aw man, now I have to heal him before the press claims I beat him up. God knows I don't need any more bad publicity." With that, I carried Vlad of bridal style and flew to my house.

When I got to my house I was hoping to be able to quickly patch him up and drop him off at his mansion in Wisconsin, letting his ghost healing do the rest but _nooo_, my life can _never_ be that easy. By that I mean, my parents were right in the living room...and I was still in ghost form.

There was a long pause, everything completely still until...

"WE'VE GOT YOU NOW GHOST SCUM!" yelled Dad, pulling his Fenton Bazooka out of seemingly nowhere.

"Shoot!"

I dropped Vlad, unceremoniously, and flew like hell. I ended up landing in my backyard where I transformed back into average Danny Fenton. I ended up walking right into my parents...again.

"Danny, what happened to you?!" asked Mom, noticing my injuries. "Uhh, I kinda go roughed up a little by Dash," I lied, easily.

"Well, try to get around him next time, and by the way, my Karate lessons are still on the table!" Mom yelled over her shoulder as she and Dad, muttering about ripping the 'blasted ghost kid' apart molecule by molecule, went down to the basement.

"Tell them you're a ghost, she said. They'll understand, she said," I muttered, bitterly. I was walking up the stairs to my room when I remembered something.

"Wait a sec...I'm late for my meet up with Sam and Tucker! Jazz, we've got to go now!"

After a lot of hurrying, we finally got to Sam's house with Tucker already there. He then began to torture me by not shutting up about his new 'state of the art' P.D.A., but then he started to get bored of talking about it, shockingly...

"Are we going to Nasty Burger or what?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, we're leaving as soon as Sam finishes dressing up," I replied.

"So...you gonna tell your parents your secret?" asked Tucker, after seeing his bruises and cuts that were quickly healing.

I mentally groaned at the question and my face scrunched up in disgust. We had been over this question _many _times, all of those times I responded with a half-hearted 'I'll do it when I get to it' even though I knew, as much as I didn't want to admit it, that I'd have to tell them sooner or later.

"Fine...I'll tell them...tomorrow," I lied, hoping he'd buy it.

"Uh huh, just like you're gonna tell Sam how you feel," said Tucker, rolling his eyes. Before I could pop Tucker upside his head, an angelic voice rang from the top of the staircase.

"I'm finished, guys! Let's go!" said Sam as she came down the stairs. She was wearing her usual style consisting of a black tank top with a purple oval in the center, a black skirt, black wristbands, purple leggings, and black combat boots.

**"Even though I've known her for all these years, she's still stunning,"** I thought, dreamily.

"Okay then, let's go!" Tucker exclaimed. We were all heading towards the door when a voice stopped us. "Wait a minute, are you forgetting I have to take you?" Jazz said.

"Man she's coming!" Tucker whined.

"Oh yeah, she's supposed to drive us," I said, rubbing my neck sheepishly. "Yes I am, so we're going by my rules," Jazz said."

"Seriously, Jazz? I swear, sometimes you are like the most annoying person alive," I deadpanned.

"Ah, ah, ah, Danny, there's a difference between annoying and mature. You need to blah blah blah..." lectured Jazz.

She kept on talking but I tuned her out to instead look at something behind her. It started as a small black speck that would've been unnoticeable to the human eye but it soon grew in size and darkness at an alarming rate. Although the black hole was an indescribably dark sea of blackness, there was a small fleck of golden light.

"Uhh, Jazz? You might want to run!" I said, with narrowed eyes.

Everyone turned to look at the growing, glowing, swirling, black portal and we all tried to make a run for it but it was too late. Our screams echoed through the house as we fell through then all became quiet.

* * *

In the Son home...

Gohan's P.O.V

It had just been six years since the death of Goku, my father, and it had been rough on everyone. However, the Son family took it the hardest. In fact, my mom had taken it so hard that she let up a bit on my schooling and let me train. As for me, I took the training head on, not complaining about any of it because I felt I had no right to.

In my heart, I didn't think Cell killed my dad, I think, no, I _know_ I did, so I thought the least I could do was take up the mantle as the guardian of the earth. So that's how I ended up in training with Vegeta every Friday and Saturday.

"Are you ready now?" asked Vegeta, bearing his trademark proud, saiyan smirk.

"Yeah."

Then without a single word, we sprang at one another and threw an onslaught of punches and kicks. I kicked downwards with an axe kick which Vegeta blocked with a raised arm. Vegeta threw a counter punch to my stomach which I maneuvered over and caught between my legs. I swung my feet downward, sending Vegeta flying towards the ground. I sped towards and under his limp form and kneed him in the stomach, forcing him back into the air. I appeared behind him, clasped my hands together, and slammed them into his back, crashing him into the earth!

Vegeta quickly got to his cracking his knuckles. "That was good, for a spawn of a Third Class clown, but let's see how well you handle...this!"

Vegeta now stood in his Super Saiyan form, ready for round two. I sped towards him and him towards me as our fists clashed in an explosion of power. Vegeta came in with a roundhouse kick and caught me in the side, sending me careening out of control. By the time I righted myself, Vegeta was already charging at me with his arm cocked back. I crossed my hands together and braced for the impact, but he just phased right through me, leaving me confused. That is until Vegeta came behind me and punched me the back sending me into the ground making a crater.

"Take this! Big Bang Attack!" yelled Vegeta as he fired a large one-handed Ki blast.

I quickly turned into a Super Saiyan and knocked the blast away with a swift backhand, letting it explode, harmlessly, behind me. We then went at each other again matching each other blow for blow. I then sprung back and charged my energy going Super Saiyan Two as Vegeta quickly followed suit. I brought my hands to my side and directed my Ki to the area. I smiled as I heard the familiar humming and saw the faint glow.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"

"Final Flash!"

Our energy blasts met each other head on causing a shockwave that made the earth itself shake. Our attacks battled for dominance and parts of the sky began to distort, making small and giant rifts, the light of our attacks flowing into them. One of those said portals opened right behind me and quickly sucked me in.

* * *

In the Fenton's Living Room...

Vlad's P.O.V

"Ugh...what happened?" I said, groaning as I tried to sit up only to wince from the pain.

"You were beaten up by that blasted ghost kid, Vladdy! Who knows what would've happened if we hadn't found you in time," said Jack.

**'Well, this is just great...' **After all, being saved by his worst enemy wasn't exactly at the top of his to-do list.

"Jack don't talk so loud! He might have a headache," scolded Maddie. Vlad had to hold back a smirk at the sight of Jack smile faltering, if only slightly...that is until Maddie pecked Jack on the cheek.

"Jack can you get me a First-Aid Kit?" asked Maddie. I quickly stood up.

"No, no, I wouldn't want to be a bother-"

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all Vladdy-pants!" said Jack, heartily, his larger than life smile returning. My fists clenched.

"No, it's alright. I mean, saving me from that demented ghost boy was all I could ask of you!" I protested. Jack put his hand my shoulder and my jaw clenched. It's amazing just how much power it took not to shove his arm off, _tear _said appendage off the giant's body, and stuff it down his throat.

"There's no way I'm gonna leave you like this Vladdy! It won't take too long to fix you up!" said Jack oblivious to his seething _pal._

"No, I think I'll take my leave now." Ignoring the protests of my former friend and beloved, I walked out the door, transformed into my alter ego and flew away as fast as I possibly could.

It was lonely and miserable having to deal with the grief of finally realizing the woman you love will never love you back, that you can never have the son and apprentice that you've always wanted. All taken away by the bumbling oaf that went by the name of Jack Fenton.

Oh, how I hated that man! He took away my one chance at a normal life, and he had the _audacity_ to call me his _pal _when he took my rightful wife and son and turned him into an unlovable monster! It was in that moment I knew I couldn't take it any longer. In that moment I knew, I had to kill Jack Fenton.

So, I flew back to the door of my old friend, in my ghost form, ready to finally do the deed. I phased through the door intangible and invisible and proceeded to make my way through the house in search of Jack. After a while of searching, I found him eating some fudge peacefully with a smile gracing his face.

It sickened me seeing him so happy he got the happiness that should've rightfully been mine. That smile shouldn't be there, no, _Jack _should be the miserable one, not me! He _DESTROYED _my life in order to make his better, left his _pal _in the dust to fend for himself.

However, there was a bright side to all of this. In a sick and ironically twisted way, Jack was going to die by the hands of his creation. His mistake. His monster. HIS FRIEND!

I was so lost in my mad glee that I was completely unprepared for what was lurking behind me and just like that I was swallowed whole, and my chance for revenge along with it...

* * *

Inside McFist Industries...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF OUR INVENTION'S FAILED AGAINST THE NINJA?!" raged McFist. Viceroy winced and facepalmed in frustration.

"I meant what I said, every single one of our inventions failed against the Ninja! I've been telling you that we need to use new weapons! I personally thought we should be using Gundams," countered Viceroy. "And what do you mean _our _inventions, hm?! Last time I checked _I'm _the scientist here!"

McFist gave a prolonged sigh."Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying and infuriating?!" shouted Mcfist, slamming his fist into the table. Viceroy just rolled his eyes while grumbling about 'stupid bosses..'

"You know, I should have you fired!" yelled McFist. Viceroy raised a brow. "And who exactly, do you have in mind to fill my spot, hm?"

"W-well...uh...I'll think of something when I get there!" McFist yelled in frustration. Viceroy just chuckled, but all the satisfaction was soon wiped from his face when a familiar face showed up.

"YOU HAVEN'T DEFEATED THE NINJA YET! I knew I should have gotten help from the Foot Clan instead of you morons!" grumbled a voice they recognized all too well.

They slowly turned to see the hooded, grotesque face of the Sorcerer. "Well, you see your...err..Sorcerer..ness, we got really close this time! We even got the idea of using Gundams to defeat the Ninja!" lied McFist.

"WHAT?! I was the one who came up with the idea!" McFist gave him the 'shut up or you're fired' look.

"I'll give you one more chance if you can't defeat the Ninja with your next idea...let's just say he will be the _least _of your worries!" threatened the Sorcerer ominously, before his image shimmered out.

"YOU HEAR THAT VICEROY! MAKE A WEAPON THAT WILL DESTROY THE NINJA ONCE AND FOR ALL!" demanded McFist.

"He honestly can't pay me enough to do this job," muttered Viceroy. "It seems impossible to destroy the Ninja...and if the Sorcerer really is going to come after us...I need to be protected!"

While he was creating the diagnostics for a new weapon, a dark and glowing portal started to rapidly form behind Viceroy and Mcfist sending them tumbling through the dark void.

* * *

Above Copper Canyon...

Max's Steel P.O.V

It had been three days since the Makino attack and Copper Canyon was still recovering but the repairs were almost completely done thanks to the help of Steel and I. However, my uncle Forge had become paranoid about _another _attack happening while we were unprepared so naturally Steel and I got stuck with the jobs of Planetary Watch Duty, as Forge liked to call it, but I call it overly glorified babysitting. So that's where we are now with Steel and I flying around the city in Flight Mode.

"Hey Max, you wanna practice some _maneuvers!_"

I smirked. "You know it!"

I let myself slowly come to a stop before dropping rapidly. We started falling faster and faster about to hit the ground until we jerked up sharply, still flying low to the ground. We swerved around cars all the while getting cheers from the pedestrians and angry honks from cars, while I waved.

Suddenly, I felt Steel stop flying as the suit and I came to a stop, but then we started flying backward until, without warning, we shot up into the air going faster and faster until steel started to make the suit and I speed downward.

Then, when were just about to hit the pavement, I switched into Speed Mode and without missing a beat, I hit the ground running. I swerved around cars and I even ran up some buildings.

"This is fun!" shouted Steel as we came to a stop on top of a skyscraper. I smiled. "Then, you'll love this! Let's go T.U.R.B.O, Cannon!"

I shot off the skyscraper in a tumbling ball, hurtling towards the streets until I switched to Flight Mode and hovered in the air.

"I love my job!" I cheered. However, as soon as these words left my mouth, the winds started to pick up and the wind started to get so strong cars were starting to seemingly levitate and hurtle themselves down streets...and people were in those cars.

"Oh c'mon!" I huffed. Nevertheless, I flew to the closest car, which happened to be occupied by a family of four; two kids and their mom and dad.

I easily ripped the door off of its hinges and yanked out the two kids and dropped them off in a nearby store, telling them to stay put, before doing the same for their parents.

After a bit of flying, I finally caught all of the cars and emptied them of their passengers.

"Hey Max, check it out!" cried Steel. I looked up to see that the winds were still blowing fiercely and it seemed to be attracted to one area in particular as it swirled around it, as it started to go higher and higher until the column of wind connected to the atmosphere and a black portal began to form in the center of the wind funnel.

It was a freaking tornado...portal...twister-thingie straight out of a Sci-Fi movie!

The winds were starting to get so strong that I was sure that there wasn't a category that could even begin to describe the hurricane force winds as the portal continued to stretch across the night sky.

Soon, after the portal got to a certain size, I could barely make out objects that started to fall out of the portal.

"Oh man...I think I spoke too soon!" I groaned. "Let's go T.U.R.B.O, Flight!" I shot towards the slowly, dissipating, funnel of air, prepared to face whatever it had brung...

* * *

**A/N: Oh man...it took way to long to revise this fic. ****So how'd I do with this chapter, don't forget to tell me in the Review section! See ya!**


	2. Team Up Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these shows...yet!**

Dimensions of Power

Chapter 2: Team Up: Part 1

"What the juice?!" screamed Randy, his arms flailing wildly.

"WE'RE DEAD!" shouted Howard. "Cunningham, you better go ninja right now because it is waaaay past 'ninja o'clock' considering we're you know, FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!"

"No way, there are way too many people here!" said Randy. Sure enough, there was a muscular dude, a geek, a Goth, a tall girl with orange hair, and a kid with creepy icy blue eyes.

Howard was about to retort when two familiar voices asked.

"What do you mean Dandy/Randy 'better go ninja?'"

Howard and Randy spun around to see none other than Heidi and Theresa.

"Oh c'mon, this is totally wonk! How did you two even get here?!" demanded Howard. Randy gulped staring at the two girls before whispering to Howard.

"I'm going inside the Nomicon, so cover for me!" Randy whispered to Howard. Howard stared at the raven haired teen, his expression incredulous.

"Why in the name of all that is sane, would you decide to shloomp at a time like-" Howard said, cut off by Randy shloomping into the Nomicon.

"Of course, he decides to shloomp in mid-air!" Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by a certain purple-haired cheerleader.

"What happened to Randy?"

'Shoot! I've gotta come up with something good!' thought Howard. "Err...Randy has a tendency to read…while unconscious…in mid-air?"

Howard didn't know whether it was their current situation or some stroke of luck, but Theresa stopped pushing the subject.

'Randy owes me an entire lifetime supply of McFizzles for this!'

Randy's P.O.V.

I have to say, being materialized into the Nomicon feels really, really weird. I mean it feels like I got a numbing vaccine, my molecules pulled apart and then, messily, reattached with glue and tape.

You know, reminiscing like that, I almost forgot my physical body was still hurtling from a thousand something feet in the sky down to the cold, hard unforgiving ground.

Almost.

"Hey Nomicon, are you home?! If you are I could really use some advice or some ninja mumbo jumbo stuff so that I don't die!"

Almost as soon as I had finished speaking, an entire Nomicon forest had already grown from the ground with a villager standing in front of a tree.

The villager picked up a ladder and began to climb the tree…until the rungs fell apart and the villager fell flat on his rear. The rungs of the ladder moved to form the words: A ninja must not use the necessary for the unnecessary.

Randy groaned. "Why does everything the Nomicon say have to be so wonk?!"

Gohan's P.O.V

"What the heck is going on here?!"

The last thing I remembered was falling through a dark void, the next thing I know there's a kid with purple hair and a hoodie, a orange haired fat kid, a slender red-head, an African-American kid with glasses and a red beret, a girl with all black clothes, a girl with orange hair, a boy with blue eyes and black shaggy hair, and a girl with purple hair.

"I must've I fell out of a portal...a very weird portal, but then again which kind of portal isn't weird?" I mused. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "What am I doing, I better save those guys!"

As soon as I tried to go help them, I was distracted by something. "I'm getting some weird vibes of that kid," I mused. "Better save him first and question him later."

So I swooped down and grabbed them fast as I could. "Hold on," I told them to which they complied. Then, I flew down quickly and landed the group, and myself, safely.

The group looked at me with shock and awe except for the purple haired boy who was sprawled out over a book.

"How did you do that?!" asked the kid with blue eyes, his eyes narrowed.

As much as I hate to admit it, the kid's cold blue eyes were pretty intimidating, but after you get death glares from the prince of a planet slaughtering race, a ruthlessly, sadistic alien emperor that almost succeeded in taking over the galaxy, and an android created to be the ultimate life form and absorbed the two androids responsible for the apocalypse, you don't get that easily intimidated.

"I'll tell you how I did that later..." I trailed off.

"Fenton. Danny Fenton," replied Danny, still eyeing Gohan warily.

"I'm Son Gohan, what about the rest of you guys?"

"Howard Weinerman and the guy passed out on the ground is Randy Cunningham."

"Heidi Weinerman!"

"Sam Manson."

"Tucker Foley."

"Jazz Fenton."

"Theresa Fowler!"

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, do you mind telling me how you were able to fly and grab us so quickly!" persisted Danny.

I sighed. "You sure have a funny way of thanking people," muttered Gohan.

"I'm sorry but I still can't tell you that right now. After all, we all have our secrets, right?" I asked, looking pointedly at Danny.

His eyes seemed to widen a fraction before he turned away to look at the apparently more interesting ground.

"Anyways, does anyone know where we are exactly?" asked Howard.

Its funny how this entire time I never even decided to question where I'd landed, probably because I'm pretty much used to all this weird stuff.

"I'm not sure…maybe I could fly up and scout the are-"

"I think I can help with that!" a voice interjected.

Everyone's heads snapped upwards to see a guy in a white armor-like suit with blue accents and a 'M' on his chest as well as a 'M' shaped visor.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you guys were a bit lost. I was thinking you guys could come with me to N-Tek," called the guy. I could've sworn that his voice had a sort of echo to it.

"As much as I don't like to be that guy, what is N-Tek?" inquired Tucker.

His question was answered by a helicopter coming to a slow descent above them as a rope ladder dropped down in front of Tucker, swing slightly.

Tucker raised a brow, his upper lip twitching upwards. "Seriously? A rope ladder."

The armor-clad man seemed to roll his eyes. "It was Steel's idea not mine.

All of us looked at each other warily before shrugging and climbing on one by one. When we all got on the plane began its ascension into the sky. It was during this time all the questions the group had started spilling out at the same time.

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"Do you always wear that suit?"

"Are you a robot?"

"What the heck is goin' on here?!"

"Are you a superhero?"

"Who's Steel?"

"Hold up! I can't understand all of you at the same time!" shouted the guy. "You can go first," said the guy pointing at Tucker.

"Alright, what is N-Tek, exactly?"

"It's sort of a...secret government organization...sort of..."

The dude answered question after question, revealing his name was Max Steel and that he was the superhero of Copper Canyon. I'll admit, I wasn't really listening to what the masked superhero was saying. It was just that I was trying to lock on to a certain energy I had felt.

It was something, no, someone familiar…

Suddenly, an alarm blared inside the ship and the entire interior of the ship was bathed in an eerie red light as a voice boomed from the transmitter.

"ALL FIGHTER JETS REPORT TO THE AREA JUST OUTSIDE THI! EXERT IMMENSE CAUTION!"

Max Steel seemed to groan at the command.

"That's my cue!"

And with that, Max Steel flew out the window and headed in the direction of the burning carnage.

As I watched his retreating form, I was suddenly able to place who I was sensing. And if that really was who I was sensing…

I bolted out of the window, leaving some stunned passengers.

Max's P.O.V

10 minutes later...

I had just landed at the location of all the destruction and boy was I shocked.

Copper Canyon was a mess…well a bigger mess than it was before anyway.

Cars were burning, energy blasts were leveling the landscape, people were running for their lives, buildings had been reduced to rubble with many people trapped under them, and the firefighters were trying to pull them out.

Meanwhile, the police were firing at the culprits which consisted of a man with a moustache shaped like an 'M', a green-skinned guy in a cloak, a man with a red cape that looked like a vampire, a...weird bug man like thing, Toxon, Exstroyer, all the Elementors, Naught and Dredd.

"Hey Steel, suddenly I'm not so sure that we've got this one..."

"You can say that again...MAX WATCH OUT!"

I jumped out of the way just in time before I got hit with a flaming rock. I turned back to the group of villains and saw the vampire-like dude charge up something pink energy and fire a pink ray which I nimbly dodged only to have to back flip to dodge an energy blast shot by the insect-like man.

I was then punched in the back by Toxon and was sent flying into the fist of 'moustache man' leaving me winded and sprawled out on the ground.

I wasn't given time to rest because of the green skinned guy shooting a green ball of mist at me, which I rolled under only to get hit in the face by one of the mustache guy's punches and let me tell you, that guy's punches HURT!

"I think we need to take a different approach, Steel. Let's go T.U.R.B.O, Speed!"

I raced towards Exstroyer and punched him in the abdomen repeatedly making him groan in pain, but before I could deliver the finishing move, Bug Man blasted me in the face sending me flying. Then mustache guy punched me again, but this time in the head causing my head to start ringing, spots dance around my line of vision and the metallic taste of blood to pool into my mouth as I struggled to stay on my feet.

Bug Man then took a stance low to the ground then cupped both hands at his sides.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!"

A giant blue energy attack came rushing at me as I closed my eyes and I crossed my arms in front of me to brace for impact...but it never came.

I slowly opened an eye slowly to see one of the breachers with his right hand stuck out to the side, and later I heard an explosion off to the right when the realization dawned on me.

'This guy deflected the blast!'

The dude, Gohan, as I remembered, just looked on straight at the villains...no not the villains...he was just looking at one in particular, the Bug Man!

"So you're still alive, eh. Guess I'll have to fix that!"

Gohan charged at the Bug Man and began his fierce onslaught. Gohan punched at Bug Man's head but Bug Man just tilted his head away from the punch. Gohan later launched a roundhouse kick at Bug Man's side but the bug caught it and spun Gohan around in a circle again and again before letting him go and sending him careening into a building causing it to collapse.

"Hey Max, as much as I love watching fights, we've got a problem heading our way!" informed Steel. I turned to see Exstroyer, in gorilla form, throwing a punch at me which I ducked under and gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw, dazing him, before racing backwards to gain some distance.

"Let's go T.U.R.B.O, Strength!" A blue sphere surrounded me, pushing Exstroyer back as I transformed into my Strength Mode.

I grinned cockily, popping my knuckles in anticipation.

"So...who wants to go first?"

No One's P.O.V

Gohan flew out of the rubble and charged Cell. Gohan threw a right hook that Bug Man ducked under and landed a punch to Gohan's gut, doubling him over. Gohan threw a jab at the android's head but he just tilted his head back and let it sail over him before shooting his foot outwards, catching Gohan in the stomach, and later sweeping him, sending him face down into the dirt.

"Is this the best you can do, son of Goku!" sneered Cell.

Gohan slowly got back to his feet and scowled. "Don't get so cocky just yet!"

Gohan powered up straight into Super Saiyan Two and charged at Cell. He delivered a flurry of strikes which Cell easily avoided before pushing Gohan away.

"Is that all you can do Cell! Are you too cowardly to take an attack head on?!" taunted Gohan.

"Alright then, I'll let you get on free hit. However, it would hardly be fair with your powerful Ascended Super Saiyan form, right? After all, even in the worst case scenario, you'll just die like your weakling father!" mocked Cell.

That pushed Gohan over the edge. "Don't...DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT MY FATHER! MASENKO, HA!"

Gohan fired the yellow energy beam and it hit home, nailing Cell square in the face. Smoke began to form, obscuring what Gohan thought to be the charred remains of Cell.

"That's why you don't talk about my family, you filthy machine!"

Gohan began to walk away from their battlefield until he felt something odd speeding behind him.

Gohan narrowly managed to sidestep the blast before it zipped clean through his back but the heat of it managed to just barely singe his GI.

Gohan spun around to see bio-android walking out of the dust cloud unscathed and grinning, widely.

"Bravo, Gohan, you're even more powerful than you were at the Cell Games! This might actually be a pretty good warm up!" taunted Cell.

Gohan was shocked beyond disbelief. Cell, the same guy he'd beaten without a sweat. Cell, the same guy he'd kicked SO HARD he threw up Android 18. Cell, the same guy he'd completely atomized took his anger fueled masenko NO SWEAT!

It was impossible to believe that this was the same person yet here he was as condescending and annoying as ever.

"I won't stand for this! My father bestowed onto me the job of protecting the earth and even though this may not be my Earth...I'd be damned if I let you terrorize it!"

Gohan charged Cell yet again but this time he fazed out of sight right before he was going to hit Cell. Gohan reappeared behind him spamming Cell with energy blasts, all the while Cell leisurely walked towards him.

"It's useless Gohan...I am now at a level that is so unimaginably above yours that it's not even funny. I'll tell you what, I'll give you three lives; three chances to fight me. You've already used up one of your lives and should you fail the third time...I will kill you without hesitation!"

Gohan's face showed utter despair until it switched into a cocky smile.

"What's got you so happy?" asked an annoyed and slightly curious Cell.

"Well, for starters, you underestimated me and for that...YOU WILL PAY DEARLY! HA!"

Gohan thrust both hands to Cell's head and released his blast, point blank. Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan Two with a smile of immense satisfaction gracing his face. "And that's a wrap!"

That was when the android's laughter rang out through the battlefield.

"Hahaha! That's rich, you actually thought I was dead! Although, I do feel kind of bad for destroying your hope so quickly...ah I'll get over it!" mocked Cell.

Gohan dropped to his knees, overtaken by despair. "H-how is this possible?! I hit you point blank with my full power!" Cell merely grinned and pulled him up by the throat.

"You want to know I survived? All I did was simply deflect the blast! Face it, you are but an ant while I am perfection." Cell grinned to himself before his eyes brightened in mad glee.

He turned Gohan around and made him look at a now damaged area with smoke rising from it. It took a while before the realization dawned on him, but Cell was already talking.

"Gohan...in your anger you have injured and possibly killed so much of the people you strived to protect. It's quite ironic actually."

Gohan looked down at Cell and met his eyes, eyes filled with mad glee and amusement. Eyes that clearly wanted nothing more than to see the world burn just for the heck of it.

Suddenly, Cell dropped Gohan, putting two fingers to his forehead, and teleported away.

It was only then Gohan realized that he'd been lacking air so he gratefully took in large gulps of it. Gohan slowly and shakily stood up, resolve destroyed.

He was left to wonder just how he was going to defeat this unstoppable phantom of his past he wished he could forget.

* * *

"Geez Vlad, I think you're losing your touch!" taunted Danny, narrowly dodging an ectoblast.

Danny and Vlad had been doing battle for a long while with Vlad, slowly, gaining the upper hand…only to lose it after an offhanded comment by the snarky ghost kid.

"Would you stay still?!" shouted Vlad, sending another ectoblast Danny's way. Danny turned intangible and let it pass through him.

"Seriously, fruitloop, you're this bad at target practice yet you think you can nail my mom!"

Vlad was seething as he charged Danny and passed right through him because of his intangibility. Danny took advantage of this and clocked him in the back of the head, causing him to crash into the ground.

"Don't worry I was disgusted by that joke, too, like seriously I am _really_ regretting it, but you of all people should know it's not polite to attack loved ones. People tend to get slightly put off by that."

Vlad shot of the ground, growling with his fist cocked back ready to strike the younger halfa down, but Danny just turned intangible again letting a surprised Vlad pass through him.

Danny spun around and grabbed Vlad's right leg before spinning him around and around before releasing him to fall to the ground.

"I must commend you, Danny, you are a master at angering your opponents, but I will no longer fall for your tactics!" announced the vampiric ghost as he got to his feet, brushing the dust and gravel off his cape.

"Sure!"

Danny flew towards Vlad, his fist enhanced with ecto-energy, and drove a heavy punch at Vlad's face which he caught and answered with a roundhouse kick that sent Danny flying into an empty building.

Danny looked up and Vlad was already in front of him, a sneer evident on his face.

"Well, Vlad, I really got a kick out of that one. You can tell some really good jokes when you're not obsessing over my mom, trying to kill my dad, and make me your apprentice and son, so I'll return the favor! I'm sure you'll love the punchline!"

Vlad's eyes widened in realization but it was already too late. Danny landed a solid right hook on Vlad's jaw, hurling him out of the building as Danny dashed after him.

Vlad stopped in mid-air, surprising Danny and socking him in the face sending him skidding along the ground.

"Geez, tough crowd..." Danny muttered.

Vlad walked up to Danny, guard completely dropped.

"You cannot win because I'll always be one step ahead of you, Little Badger! And soon I will wed your mother and kill your buffoon of a father once I get out of this blasted dimension."

Danny muttered something inaudible under his breath, causing Vlad to scowl. "What was that, Little Badger?"

Danny slowly lifted his head to reveal a victorious smirk. "Oh, I'm so sorry Vlad, I really should speak up. Ghostly Wail!"

Green, powerful, sonic waves emanating from Danny's lips hit Vlad head on knocking him into a building...and knocking the building over in the process leaving nothing but rubble and a battered Vlad.

"Hey, Vlad...did you hear...me that time!" panted Danny.

The rubble, of the once standing building, shifted to reveal Vlad sluggishly rising back up, unfortunately not Dracula style, causing Danny to scowl.

"You know Vlad, I think you really need to chill!" Danny blasted Vlad with one a large ice blast freezing his entire body.

"Ugh, that was annoying!" groaned Danny flying away.

* * *

"Come on guys, I thought you were gonna bring your A game on this one!" complained Randy as he weaved through the combined attacks of McFist and the Sorcerer.

McFist threw a punch which Randy, easily, sidestepped before returning one of his own nailing McFist square in the nose. Randy ducked under a magical blast and used his momentum to uppercut McFist, sending him skyward and then down with a crash.

"Come on you guys, I thought you could do better than this!" taunted Randy, popping his knuckles.

The Sorcerer looked at Randy with disdain.

"What has made you become so arrogant to think that you can defeat me! I can kill you in many ways you wouldn't think possible! No ninja in 800 years has been able to kill me! Not even the first ninja could defeat me!" bellowed the Sorcerer.

That was when the Sorcerer's face was almost split by his nasty crooked grin.

"Allow me to show you why."

The Sorcerer hit Randy square in the chest with a green mist-like blast, causing him to land flat on his rear. Aside from a slight burn mark, Randy was, otherwise, unscathed.

"Is that really all you've got? Alright then, it's time to show you why I'm the brucest ninja to ever-"

That's when it happened. Randy saw Norrisville being burned to the ground, blood raining down from the sky with the Sorcerer sitting on his throne flanked on both sides by stanked people, while the Sorcerer gazed lovingly at the Sorceress. People were dying, the streets were burning, people were getting stanked left and right..

Randy tried to move his body to stop this madness but he was completely frozen. All Randy could do was helplessly watch people run and, unsuccessfully, try to escape only to die left and right.

Randy was positive his heart had stopped when he spotted one of the fleeing civilians. It was Theresa.

She was being chased by a beast. She was getting some distance until she tripped over a fallen brick. The beast was upon her, and it picked her up in its mouth.

"NO!"

Randy dropped to his knees drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. Randy's scream got Theresa's attention and it made it all the worse.

"Randy, help me! I don't want to die!"

It was too painful to watch so I looked away and with a sickening crunch, her pleas for help were silenced. Tears streamed down my mask and my body was racked by my sobs.

"Now time to finish you!" The Sorcerer zapped Randy and the Nomicon causing it to open and seal Randy shut as it closed with a loud BOOM!

And with that, the Sorcerer turned and walked away with McFist trailing behind, Nomicon in hand.

* * *

Max got punched hard in the face by Dredd, crashing through a building while Max's enemies calmly walked towards him.

"So what should I take from the great Max Steel. Oh, I know...I should take his Ultra-Link and all his T.U.R.B.O. Energy!" mocked Dredd.

"No...stay...back!" protested Max, weakly. Dredd's fingers drifted closer and closer to Max's chest, ready to take his Ultra-Link and siphon his unique life-sustaining energy...that is until he got sent flying by a punch to the face. Max followed to fist to find...

"Gohan!"

This time, Gohan actually turned to acknowledge Max with a faint smile before turning back to his opponents. Naught was about to launch some missiles but he ended up getting hit in the back with a green ghost ray.

Danny faded into existence, hands lit with ghost energy. "So, does anyone else want a go at us?!"

"We'll leave for now..."

All of the villains looked at Dredd incredulously, but only Naught dared to question him.

"What do you mean?! Surely we can beat them, I mean we have enough pow-" Dredd raised a hand to stop Naught's rant.

"You impudent fool! Don't you see that Gohan boy is out of our league! No, we shall regroup and fight another day...so long Max Steel!"

A plane dropped down and the villains began to board it. Max and Danny tried to stop them only to be held back by Gohan, which, of course, was met with protests.

"What are you doing we have to stop them!"

"C'mon we can still beat them!"

Gohan just shook his head and replied, "Trust me, you shouldn't attack your opponent once they retreat. We can get them later."

With that, the plane zoomed off taking the villains with it. For a moment all was silent…until the minds of the heroes realized what the heck just happened.

"This is one seriously messed up city you've got here," said Danny.

Max chuckled while dusting himself off.

"Welcome to the utter chaos that is Copper Canyon!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! The next chapter should be coming up 2 weeks from now.**


	3. Team Up Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

Dimensions of Power

Chapter 3: Team Up: Part Two

Under THI...

All the villains were currently in their lair discussing their latest victory. Many of them were basically throwing their own little parties, chattering amongst themselves, animatedly, but many of them were extremely pissed at the results.

"Why did you take us out Dread?! We could have killed them!" cried the Earth Elementor. "We had them on the ropes, I mean if we just had-"

"You are far too naive, ignorant, behemoth of rock! We would have all been defeated by the combined efforts of the heroes. No, we had to bide our time and plan once more," retorted Dread. "Or did you want to face the power of a Super Saiyan?"

Toxon finally blew his top at the mention of Cell's rival. "WELL, WE WOULDN"T HAVE HAD TO 'BIDE OUR TIME' IF THE SELF-PROCLAIMED, 'GREATEST LIFE FORM' DIDN'T LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT! YOU TOO, SORCERER!"

Cell didn't even respond to him, which only served to make the mad scientist angrier, but the Sorcerer glowered at Toxon.

"They are not my enemies, weakling! It's no wonder why you all haven't stopped Max Steel yet, meanwhile I have captured my own nemesis!" stated the tainted magician, holding up the ancient book. "Hell, you're so senile you talk to a toy fish. I'm beginning to wonder why I even considered teaming up with you weaklings in the first place! Come McFist, Viceroy. Let's go!"

The Sorcerer didn't even look back to see if Viceroy and McFist followed him, which they did, when he blasted a hole through the wall and stormed out, causing Dread to groan.

"Ugh, that's going to take forever to fix..." groaned Dread as he, slowly, turned to Toxon. Dread's face was deathly calm and that terrified Toxon, immensely, especially considering what happened last time.

"Toxon, haven't you learned that if you don't have anything good to say then don't say it at all! We need every single villain in this building if we want to take down Max Steel and his acquaintances! Am I understood?!"

"Yes, sir..."

"Good, now Toxon was right, to an extent. Cell, you just can't walk out of a battle like that. We need everyone on this team," lectured Dread as a parent would a child. Villains that had been previously crazy enough to stand anywhere near the android, quickly backed away, not wanting to be anywhere near him if he got angry.

Cell slowly lifted his head and while still leaning on the wall, he spoke. "I can and I did. No one is to kill Gohan until I face him one more time! The third time I face him...is when I will kill him! Then again none of you could come close to killing him anyway."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, so tense that it almost seemed tangible. All of the villains knew that Dread didn't like to be talked back to or have things out of his control. It was just who he was. However, everyone also knew about Cell's annoyance and it was pretty terrifying to have it directed at you much less his actual anger, so even Dread wouldn't exactly try to control him.

Well, he wouldn't openly do it anyway...

"Hey, how about we all take five?" asked Naught to which many agreed as they quickly filed out of the freshly made hole in the wall. Soon, there was no one in the briefing room of the lair aside from Naught and Dread.

Naught, cautiously, walked towards Dread and stood beside him.

"Do you think that they're going to be able to work together?"

"...Not at all."

* * *

In the Sorcerer, McFist, and Viceroy's Room...

"So do you know why I called you here, McFist and Viceroy?" asked the Sorcerer. To say Viceroy and McFist were nervous would be an understatement. They'd seen the Sorcerer mad before, but not to the point he'd ever storm out. Well...he'd never actually ever been out of his prison to storm out but still, the fact that he'd even asked them to come with him wasn't exactly comforting either especially after he was so angry.

After choosing his next words extremely carefully, considering they might be his last, Viceroy replied.

"We're not quite sure…"

For a while the Sorcerer didn't respond, he just drummed his fingers against the wooden table while looking up at the colorless roof. If the Sorcerer was just trying to make McFist and Viceroy scared out of their minds, then he was succeeding. Then, after what seemed like hours of uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke.

"You're right. You wouldn't know considering I just stormed out of the room and barely said a word, right?" asked the Sorcerer. It took all of McFist's control not to scream and run out of the room right then and there. Not waiting for a response, the Sorcerer continued.

"You know I appreciate your services right, McFist?" asked the Sorcerer. McFist was going to respond, but the Sorcerer cut him off. "You've done so much for me! You've battled the Ninja for me when no one else would. Devoted a large amount of your life to doing just that, thinking of almost nothing else, and you've swallowed your fear after every. Failed. Attempt. However, all good things must come to an end."

McFist paled, considerably. "W-What do you mean?! I-I still c-can do so much for you! I...uhhh...That's right! I have super strength! I can-ACK!"

The Sorcerer had hit him with a funnel of toxic green mist, and it swirled around McFist, reshaping him. Viceroy looked on in horror as the screams of his former boss wrung out from the cyclone of stank. Suddenly, the cries stopped and the unearthly, ominous mist slowly began to dissipate.

When the stank cleared, there was no longer Hannibal McFist, but in his place was a lion-like creature with healthy golden fur, and a long, brown almost 'M' shaped mane.

Viceroy's widened in terror of the fate of McFist so he did the only thing anyone could have done, he made a break for the door. Unfortunately, the Sorcerer used some of his magic to seal the door shut causing Viceroy to hyperventilate from fear.

"I'm starting to reconsider keeping you alive!" snarled the Sorcerer.

Viceroy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his hands immediately fell from the door knob.

"T-thank y-you sir. I will help y-you any-"

Viceroy was cut off by a small, green, ball of magic scorching the ground in front of him, causing Viceroy to stumble and land flat on his arse.

"I will have none of this groveling from you...at least not yet! I only wish for the Ninja to feel this same pain and fear, and then, and only then, may the entire world feel it too! And a bit of groveling would certainly not be uncalled for."

* * *

In N-Tek...

The other dimensional travelers were getting along great! Berto and Tucker quickly hit it off because of their love and appreciation for technology as well as Tucker, Randy, Danny, and Howard but only because of their love for video games. Gohan and Jazz both slowly became friends due to their high intellects. Danny and Max had become friends due to their similar personalities.

However, Steel was highly put off by Tucker's constant asking as to how he functions, at one point Tucker even tried to hack Steel with his P.D.A. when the Ultra-Link refused to give the techno-enthusiast any information, and it took a while for the rest of them to get used to the slang of Theresa, Heidi, Randy, and Howard but they soon got used to it...sort of.

"Hey Max, do you happen to like video games?" asked Howard. Max rubbed the back of his helmet almost nervously and sighed. "Well, uh, whenever I use technology it just kinda...breaks," replied Max, sheepishly.

"Really me, too! Glad to know I'm not the only one!" voiced Howard with a smile.

Max's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey Steel, he wouldn't happen to be a, y'know..."

"Nah, I don't sense any T.U.R.B.O energy coming from him but my scanners are picking up something weird from him. You may want to keep an eye on him, Max!"

"Hey, Max, who are you talking to?" asked Howard. Max had the decency to at least look sheepish.

"I was talking to Steel." Howard looked confused for a second until his widened with realization. "Oh yeah, your Ultra-Link thingamabob!"

Max just laughed when he heard Steel's protests at being called a 'thingamabob' littered with very colorful language.

"What? Did Steel say something funny?"

"TELL HIM MAX! TELL HIM WHAT I SAID! LET HIM HAVE IT AND DON'T HOLD BACK A SINGLE WORD!" roared Steel, causing Max to wince.

"...You don't wanna know."

* * *

In Outer Space...

Lord Makino was absolutely livid. He had just learned that there were other dimensions. Dimensions filled with their own villains and heroes. Heroes and Villains with vast power and mysteries yet to be discovered. They had their own strengths and weaknesses that he didn't know about. They were unknowns; beings beyond his control. And Lord Makino hated not being in control.

He was currently in a meeting with several of his various alien advisors, ones that he'd handpicked himself from the various planets he'd conquered. Makino found it amusing the things that some people would do just to save their hides.

Anyways, they were discussing the matter of the dimension trespassers, if they were beneficial to the empire or just more people getting in the way of his plans.

"Sir, I think we should wait for a bit to see how Dread handles this. I mean it could be the perfect test to see if he is truly worthy enough to prepare this wretched planet for your arrival, Lord Makino," stated one advisor.

"No, we cannot do this, Lord Makino! It's far too risky! I mean there is a possibility that Dread could be using these vermin to challenge you. I would like to show you a video if I may?" After a nod of confirmation from Makino, the advisor pressed a button on a holographic pad and a video shimmered into view.

When the screen focused, it showed Naught slowly walking out the THI building. In front of him were the intruders. They consisted of a lanky African-American man in a white lab coat, a buff Caucasian man in a black suit, torn at the arms, with an 'M' shaped mustache, a tall, green-skinned man with a cloak, and a man with gray hair neatly tucked into a ponytail and a black suit.

"Excuse me, gentlemen!" yelled Naught as all four heads whipped in his direction.

"I don't mean this personally, but orders are orders!"

Before any of them could ask what Naught meant, Naught shot a missile, out of his arm, at the intruders. The man with a mustache ran towards the missile and jumped and, surprisingly, caught the missile while sliding back from the force.

The gray-haired man rushed Naught as a black ring appeared at his waist before breaking in two with one traveling upward and the other traveling downward. The result turned him into a vampiric looking being with a cape and gravity defying black hair. The man blasted Naught with a pink energy blast, knocking Naught flat on his back.

The green man then used some weird balls of green light and restrained Naught.

Naught seemed to be thinking to himself while imprisoned. "What do you think we should do with this one?" asked the Sorcerer, eyes narrowed.

"We should chop him into pieces!"

"We should slowly rip out his heart!"

"No, we should rip out his intestines and hang him with them!"

"...Geez...you're psychotic.."

If robots could pale, then Naught would be as white as a sheet. He knew he had to diffuse the situation quickly.

"You will have to forgive me, I had to test your strengths!" Naught lied smoothly, "You will still have to come with me."

"And if we say no," scoffed the vampire.

"Then, I'll have to bring out the boss!" threatened Naught.

The green man just laughed. "You couldn't even beat us what makes you-"

The poor Sorcerer was launched backward a couple of feet, being punched by the now freed Naught. Naught slowly transformed into his robotic state, armed with dozens of missiles and many lasers all aimed at the intruders. "Now, will you come with me?" asked an impatient Naught. After an extremely tense standoff, the vampire spoke.

"Well we all give up!" sighed Vlad. "Okay then, come with me," said Naught in a triumphant voice as he walked back to THI. Sluggishly, the rest of them walked with Naught to THI and the video faded to black.

"As you can see Lord Makino, it is highly possible that Dread could be using these villains to stop Your Majesty!"

The opposing advisor stood and growled. "You know nothing! We have no proof he is going against His Majesty with the trespassers! For all we know, he's just trying to gain more people to help prepare the earth for His Majesty's arrival! Now, Lord Makino, if I may?"

After Makino's consent, the other advisor showed a video of Vlad attacking Dread. "See? They can't possibly be conspiring against His Majesty when they can't even work together!" yelled the advisor.

"It's probably just a ploy!"

"What proof do you have of that!"

"I just showed you proof!"

"Hardly!"

"You're just mad that I'm a better advisor than you!"

The two advisor's bickering was beginning to put the alien overlord into a very petulant mood, and the other advisors in the room wisely backed away from the two, still, bickering advisors.

"SILENCE!" yelled Makino as he slammed his hand onto the table. "I have come to a decision. I will let Dread be to do what he wishes with those vermin, this meeting is over!"

The advisors hurriedly left the room, not even bothering to close the door, leaving Makino with only one thought.

I need new advisors...

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

I am not a happy camper right now. I mean first I get sucked through a portal to a different dimension, then I end up finding out that my arch-enemy followed me to said dimension, and that I along with the rest of the people who fell through the portal would have to go and be interrogated with a guard behind us, with guns I might add, as well as to either side of us and Max Steel in front of us! So yeah, not happy.

But then again, I guess there still is a silver lining to all of this. My friends Sam and Tucker got zapped out with me, and even though I wouldn't ever tell her to her face, my sister Jazz was here, too. They were pretty much the only thing keeping me from saying 'So long bitches!' and flying out of this stupid excuse for an agency. Oh well, at least it's not the G.I.W.

"Danny are you okay?" asked Sam. It was then that I had realized I had been scowling so I flashed her a quick smile to say 'I was alright.' I looked over my shoulder to see Tucker...talking to one of the N-Tek soldiers about the tech in this dimension. Jazz was talking, animatedly, with Gohan about something about psychology, Heidi and Theresa were talking about some Pep Rally, and Randy and Howard were silent, surprisingly. I also couldn't help but notice a room that was guarded by two agents, also armed with guns.

Before I knew it, we were already in the interrogation room. It was unsurprisingly dull with just white walls and a large, white, metal roundtable with sixteen black metal chairs.

The guards that were flanked either side of us went to stand on either side of the door while the guard who was behind us gave us a reassuring smile before leaving. Max Steel went to stand beside a man with the same armor I'd seen on many other agents here, tanned skin, an unshaven beard, a robotic arm, and what looked like a futuristic tablet in his hand. I could tell it was taking Tucker all of his composure not to yank the tablet out of the man's hand and examine it.

"Well, it's good to see that all of you are here! Anyway, my name is Commander Forge Ferrus and you are to address me as such. So now that we understand each other let's get to the questioning. Are you guys all from the same dimension?" asked the Commander.

"Well, I'm from a different dimension than all of them. Heidi, Randy, Howard, and Theresa are from the same dimension and so are Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker," answered Gohan. Forge nodded at the information while pressing some buttons into his futuristic tablet before asking his next question.

"Do you guys know who these people are?"

The tablet showed seven holographic figures. The figures were Vlad and myself in our ghost forms, a ninja, a tall green guy in a cloak, a giant green bug man, a guy with a 'M' shaped mustache, and a guy who was obviously Gohan just with blonde hair.

I knew I'd have to be very careful with what I said since I didn't want to reveal my identity since I didn't really have a good experience with agencies...

"I know those two, the guy who looks like a vampire is Vlad Plasmius, one of the more cunning and manipulative ghosts in my town. And the white haired one is Phantom, the hero of Amity Park and the arch-enemy of Vlad. They have these really big battles for the fate of the town with Phantom always winning aside from one time..."

"I see, but do you mind telling me why he looks so much like you?" asked Forge, eyes narrowed.

On the outside, Danny tried to keep a calm exterior, but in reality, he was anything but calm. "Oh man, I am so screwed! I didn't even think about that! I knew I shouldn't have went out there!' While I kept mentally berating myself, Jazz came to the rescue...surprisingly!

"He looks s-so much like Danny be-because that's his twin brother. There was a ghost attack a-at his school, and e-everyone had to evacuate because the ghost set the school ablaze, but James did-didn't..." Jazz trailed off and burst into tears, head in her hands, so Gohan walked over to her and awkwardly tried to comfort her. Jazz slightly moved her hands, almost imperceptibly, and looked towards me and basically gave me a 'you owe me' look which I admit, I totally owed her big time.

Forge reluctantly let up on the questioning and turned to Randy, Heidi, Howard, and Theresa.

"What do you guys know about the rest of these people?"

"That one's the ninja! He's the hero of Norrisville and he always saves the students of Norrisville High from stanked students!" stated Heidi, cheerfully. I got the feeling she might be one of the Ninja's fangirls or something. "And the one with the 'M' shaped mustache is Hannibal McFist. He makes the brucest products!"

"...Brucest?" asked Forge.

"It's one of the slang terms in their dimension," answered Gohan, "Anyway, before you ask I do know the last two. Obviously, the one with the blond hair is me and the one that looks like a bug is Cell."

The amount of hatred and disgust spoke in that one word surprised me. It sounded almost the exact same way I would say the name Vlad and the same way Valerie, my parents, and the G.I.W would talk about...well, me.

By the slight flash of curiosity, that briefly flashed across Forge's face, he was pretty curious as well.

"Would you care to tell me how you're able to turn your hair blond and your eyes green?" asked Commander Forge. Gohan reluctantly answered, "I'm able to transform because of...experiments. Some people wanted to make an ultimate weapon so I was created."

Everyone was pretty shocked by his response and just how casually he said it, but I just couldn't help but feel there was more to his story.

"So, what about this Cell person?" asked Commander Forge, changing the subject. Gohan's face immediately darkened. "Cell...he was another one of that army's creations. He was made to avenge the army by killing my father, so he ended up...killing my father and one of my friends. But after a long fought battle, I finally killed the bastard! At least I thought I did, but it looks like he survived!" raged Gohan.

I didn't know if it was just my eyes playing tricks on me or not but it looked for the slightest second that his eyes turned green. Everyone got pretty quiet after Gohan's rant until the Commander spoke.

"I would like to thank you all for being so cooperative and I hope you will do the same tomorrow. Jefferson and Katherine will show you to your rooms." Taking that as a sign that we were dismissed, we were ushered out by the agents, however, I couldn't help but notice a room that was heavily guarded.

Very, very guarded. In other words, suspicious.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

"Watch where you're going you almost hit me!"

"Oh shut up, and grow a pair, Tucker!"

"Can you guys stop bickering?!"

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Randy, and I all decided to look deeper into N-Tek for the rest of the dimension travelers safety...yeah it's totally not because I'm paranoid that they could be making secrets that would endanger every single one of us, our families and all of our dimensions...

We were sprinting through the halls and trying our best not to attract any agents. You may be wondering how we haven't been caught yet and there's actually a good reason for that. Tucker managed to hack into the alarm system with his PDA and make a command to get all the guards to go outside. And the reason for all of this was one room.

A certain room that seemed oddly suspicious and seemed to be pretty much under an insane amount security, but Tucker was confident he shut all of the security down with his PDA. So, that's the entire reason we were sprinting through the hall to the suspicious room.

I turned a corner, skidding, while the rest of the group trailed behind. Just like that, I was staring at the thing that had managed to capture most of my curiosity. Tucker began to type some things into the PDA before looking up.

"Say the code word!"

"Why don't you say it?!"

"'Cuz I want you to say it!"

"WHY?!"

"The N-Tek soldiers are gonna come and get us, possibly to torture us if you don't do this now. Plus, you're the one who wanted to sneak around like Batman in an unfamiliar agency base."

"Ugh, fine...Tucker is the best and all the ladies love him and I am but his measly, bumbling sidekick..."

The door didn't budge leaving me really pissed.

"Tucker, I thought you said that was the password?!" I asked, exasperatedly. Tucker sighed. "Well, I guess couldn't hack into tech from another dimension after all..." Tucker replied, dejectedly. So just like that everyone decided to go back but I knew that just meant Plan B!

So, when I was sure the group was gone, I turned invisible and intangible and phased through the door, allowing me to see...

"No way..."


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**READ THIS! - IMPORTANT NOTICE! - READ THIS!**

**Chapter 2 has now been reuploaded!**

**-Supersaiyangoku065768**


End file.
